


Disorderly Conduct, Including a Three-am Trip to Buy Condoms

by bumbleflight



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleflight/pseuds/bumbleflight
Summary: "I bet the porn in the city's great," Ghoul laughed, nudging Poison's arm lightly from his spot on the ground. "What are your fuckin' sex-robots like?"Poison drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them protectively. "I've never used one before."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Disorderly Conduct, Including a Three-am Trip to Buy Condoms

Poison had a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Which didn't make much sense, considering he was a model citizen. He followed the city's schedule from the seven-am workday to the ten-pm curfew and was never late. With his clothes ironed daily and his ruby hair gelled to shit, Poison never looked out of place in his cookie-cutter home.

Every now and then, Poison would consider acting out.

He was so fucking tired of being controlled. He wanted to shed the city's rules and live freely. But skipping a day of work, dialing into the radio at 66.5 instead of 66.7, pocketing change he found on the ground instead of turning it into the authorities – it was all punishable by death. Everyone in the city knew better than to try and bend the rules. Poison's parents had broken curfew, resulting in them being taken away. He'd been too young to remember them, but that didn't stop him from vowing to never be anything like them. Poison wouldn't make the same mistakes; he wouldn't mess up.

This night had been going just like any other. Poison was on his bus home and was going to be walking through his apartment door by 6:15 pm. He'd eat his canned dinner, watch some TV, and then go to sleep. Nothing out of place – everything abiding by the rules.

He hadn't planned on being kidnapped.

It had come out of nowhere – Poison was pretty sure the kidnapper hadn't expected it either. Just as he'd stepped off the bus, someone barreled into him, knocking Poison to the ground. If he was being honest, it sparked a bit of excitement inside of him. It wasn't every day that something interesting happened. Gasping in shock as he hit the ground, Poison tried to get to his feet, apologizing profusely. "Sorry, I didn't see you, I –"

"Shit, this is just working out better and better, isn't it?" The guy asked, before pulling out a gun and aiming it at Poison's head. The stranger motioned for him to get up, and he did. There wasn't much else to do but obey. What had he done to make this guy so upset? Was he about to be killed?

"I – Fuck. Please don't shoot," Poison couldn't get the words out of his mouth the way he wanted to. He really thought he'd be more composed than this, but then again, everyone thought they'd be calm in a time of crisis.

The guy with the gun had messy black hair with a machine-grease smudged jacket. His pants were rugged and torn, and there was a small, shiny piercing in his nose. In other words, he was _definitely_ not from around here.

And even though it was _incredibly fucking stupid_ of him because he was being _kidnapped_ after all – the sight of the guy made Poison's breath catch a little. In a really, really bad way.

"Okay, okay, let's go!" The dude grabbed Poison's shirt collar, dragging him forward for a few steps. "You keep up with me, and I don't shoot, alright?"

"Got it," Poison said. It was probably the wrong thing to say, but in his defense, he really didn't want to get shot right now. The black-haired guy was running quite fast, and he was having a difficult time keeping up. It was pretty crowded in the city at this time of day, and they were pushing and shoving past people. Disorderly behavior like that was prohibited, but Poison figured it was either get shot by this guy or by the government.

When they finally stopped Poison heaved a sigh of relief because running was _really_ not his forte. The other guy was already onto something else, which appeared to be kicking in one of the many air vents. With no trees, the city had to get oxygen from the deserts beyond the border. When he finally succeeded in busting the metal grade inward, the guy climbed in, motioning at Poison to follow.

"You want me to get in that?" Poison sort of squawked, because he was pretty sure that this guy was trying to take him out of the city, and everyone knew that beyond the city lines was Hell. There were outlaws and barbarians, not to mention the various weapons and bombs they yielded. Anyone who left the city would most certainly not make it back. And while Poison was down for a bit of excitement, he wasn't exactly thrilled by certain death.

The other guy didn't seem to be phased by this however, grabbing at Poison's shoe and pulling on it. "C'mon, we don't have all fuckin' day! Sort of on a run-for-our-lives here!"

"What? No!" Poison yanked his foot away, flinching as he remembered the possibility of being shot. "I'm not going down there with some random stranger, I'd rather have the government kill me. At least I'd die in peace." Sure, his backtalk was a bit ballsy, but since Poison hadn't been immediately slaughtered so far, he supposed he could push his luck a bit.

The guy laughed at this. It was a nice laugh that seemed to light up his face, and Poison hoped he'd remember it. "I'm Ghoul," The guy held out his hand. "I'm not a 'random stranger' anymore, but I'd really appreciate it if you came into this air vent with me because otherwise, I am going to certainly die. Like, for real, this is kind of urgent, man."

And maybe it was the look on Ghoul's face, or that Poison maybe was a bit curious about what the outside world looked like, or the fact he didn't want this kind of pretty guy to die – but with the fear of being shot quickly fading, Poison took his hand, holding on to it tightly as he followed the other down into the air vent.

It was cold and dark, with the occasional light beam shining it from other vents on different blocks. The vent was much larger than Poison had expected, and the small, barely tall enough for him to stand tube lead into a much, much larger area. Almost like a sewer would look, except for the large amounts of waste. A few discarded cans and needles were scattered along the ground, showing the remains of other citizens who'd snuck down here. Poison wondered if they were still alive, or if they'd been caught and killed for their actions.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Poison asked as he noticed Ghoul staring. Ghoul laughed (the cute laugh that Poison had wanted to hear again), shaking his head.

"Your hair's weird, you know that?" Ghoul said, reaching over to touch Poison's head. He was a bit shorter than Poison and unable to reach it as the other ducked away. "Why the fuck do you make it look like that?"

"Like what?" Poison asked, scrunching up his nose. His hair looked fine to him; he'd gelled it and combed it back this morning.

Ghoul rubbed his hands together, revealing the tattoos crawling up his wrists and arms. "It looks too clean," He frowned as he said a phrase Poison had never heard before. Too clean? Didn't exist. Poison would rather die than walk around looking filthy like Ghoul did. Except – although Poison hated to admit it – Ghoul wore it well.

They were walking now, through the cold and damp tunnel. Ghoul seemed to know the way, and Poison followed him obligingly. "So," The taller one said after a moment of nothing but the sound of their feet echoing off the walls. "If you're not going to kill me, where are we going?"

Ghoul smirked. "You don't seem awfully worried about your own death."

"I definitely am!" Poison yelped quickly. "I just was curious, y'know, 'cause I've got to be home by seven, or I'll be killed." Death was pretty much a constant in his life.

"Really?" Ghoul asked. "That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

Poison made a low noise of agreement. "Yeah, maybe, but it makes sense. Someone could think for themselves! Things could get out of control!"

Ghoul snorted, punching Poison's shoulder. It was playful, but it made Poison trip over his own feet and almost fall on his face, because hitting like that was disorderly conduct and against the city's laws. In other words, no one had ever hit him before.

It was new, and he liked it.

"What sort of 'out of control?'" Ghoul mocked, grinning. "Staying out for dinner? A three-am trip to CVS to buy condoms?"

Poison sighed. "Yeah! Exactly like that. Recreational sex is forbidden with anything but porno droids, and you don't use anything on those."

"What?" Ghoul cried, half laughing and half choking on his own spit. "Are you _serious?_ How are there any humans left in Battery City if you can't fuck?"

Wasn't it obvious? "Because of the assigned reproductive couples?" Poison frowned, biting his lip. Was this dude for real? Did he know nothing about the city? How could he have survived so long without knowing the rules?

"Now it's my turn to ask why you're staring," Ghoul said, but Poison had already come to his own realization. Ghoul didn't know anything about the city, because he wasn't _from the city_.

"You're an _outlaw,_ " Poison sort of whispered, even though there was no one else there. "You live outside of the city."

Ghoul furrowed his brows, putting his hands up unenthusiastically. "Um, surprise?" He said awkwardly. "I was kind of assuming that was a given, but I guess not everyone shares my absolutely genius intellect. I'm from the zones," Ghoul added when Poison continued to give him a terrified and intrigued stare. He was an outsider. He'd never lived in Battery City, watching his friends and family die around him. He'd never been forced to wake at the crack of dawn or go to sleep before the sun set.

"You don't live here," Poison said in astonishment. "You don't live with rules, or uniforms – that's why you look so horrible!"

"Ouch, okay," Ghoul retorted good-humoredly. "We have a limited supply of water, and choose to drink it, not swim."

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean horrible," Poison stammered. "You look fine, for someone who's never showered in their life."

"I never said in my _life,_ " Ghoul threw back his head, laughing. "And either way, you're not terrible yourself, uh . . ."

"Poison," He filled in. "It's actually Party Poison, but the Party part seems kind of childish, so –"

Ghoul gasped, turning Poison toward him and grabbing his shoulders. Poison's brows raised in surprise, but he didn't move. Or breathe, for that matter. "You're _Party Poison,_ " Ghoul said in disbelief. "Party fuckin' Poison!"

"Yeah, uh, that's me." Poison said, his brain refusing to get over the fact that Ghoul was _so fucking close_ to him right now, and that it was all too easy for Poison to imagine what it would be like to close the gap between their lips. Because what the fuck, he was going to die at some point today, wasn't he?

"I come in here to sell cassettes and walk out with _you!_ " Ghoul let go of Poison's shoulders, still looking him over like he couldn't believe his eyes. "We have been fucking looking for you! Your family has put like, four-thousand bucks on your head."

"Cassettes–?" Poison asked, because that was the only thing his brain was processing right now. "I thought they were illegal."

Ghoul nodded. "Oh, they are. But music here goes for crazy shit, and it's worth the risk. I sort of got caught, though, so I stole you so they couldn't bomb me."

"Bomb you?" Poison asked. "Like, with a LAMB?" The city had taken to naming their weapons after small animals. The CAT and FLY were other varieties of hometown murder devices. The LAMB was a Laser Activated Molotov Bomb. Although it was without the actual bottle, the concept of lighting the victim on fire was the same.

"Yeah, except it doesn't work in crowded spaces, or around other people. It's a very isolated weapon." Ghoul shrugged. "So, as long as you're with me, I'm fine."

"You deal illegal objects, and then use me as your human shield after threatening me with a gun?" Poison frowned, but Ghoul waved his hand dismissively. "I mean, yeah, at _first_. But now, I'm taking you home."

"Home?" Poison asked. "Because if you're doing that, we're going in the wrong direction."

Ghoul shook his head. "Are you serious, man? Who do you think your parents are?"

"They failed the parenting test, so I got reassigned new ones after they were killed." Poison answered dutifully, but Ghoul cut him off. "No! They're from the zones, Poison! And I guess your fuckin' "assigned fucking couples" don't work well enough, 'cause the city took you in."

Poison's breath caught in his throat, and he turned away firmly. "My parents broke the law, but they were not from out _there_."

"You can't prove it," Ghoul pointed out, and Poison realized with a sinking feeling that he was right. He _couldn't_ prove it. Maybe he was from out there. Would that have been such a bad thing?

Checking his watch, Poison nearly fell over in shock.

It was ten pm; two hours past curfew. He may as well kiss his shiny hair goodbye, because by tomorrow it would be a fried pile of ash. Like father, like son, he supposed.

"Are you okay?" Ghoul asked suddenly, shooting Poison a concerned glance. "You look like you just saw a ghost. Or that your girlfriend told you she wanted you to get a vasectomy."

"I don't have a girlfriend," He mumbled, shutting his eyes and halting his pace. "And it's past my curfew. I'm going to die."

Ghoul stopped walking as well. "Well, that's a little dramatic."

"It's true!" Poison cried. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He hoped the Scarecrows would do it quick. Sometimes they drew it out a bit.

Ghoul paused to think. Or at least, that's was Poison assumed. He wasn't sure, because his own eyes were closed. After a moment, Ghoul spoke again. "So, when you said you didn't have a girlfriend, was that because you're not into chicks, or because of your city's rules about where you can and cannot stick your dick?"

"I think that's the least of our concerns, right now," Poison said into his hands as he felt his face grow hot, but Ghoul didn't agree.

"I don't know, man, that's a pretty concerning topic for my dick and I," Ghoul shrugged, and Poison's lungs basically collapsed in on themselves. Pulling his hands away from his face, Poison looked at Ghoul. "Tell your dick to deal with it, because it's against the law to fuck you, and if I break the law, I'll be killed."

"Yeah, I'd gathered that by now," Ghoul grinned, that _stupid_ and _horrible_ grin that made Poison's stomach do flip-flops. "But you're already dead, aren't you? Being late for curfew and all. Maybe you should just skip the city altogether and stick with us for a bit."

"Us?" Poison asked, and Ghoul nodded. "My friends and I, out in the zones. I think you'll like it more than the city. It's where you were born, anyway."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Poison asked a bit sourly, before pulling himself together. "How much further do we have?"

"Not very far," Ghoul answered, and he was right. After a few more minutes they reached a heavy metal gate, with gaps in the wires large enough to squeeze through. Ghoul went first, hauling himself up onto the fence and through a hole. Poison did the same, with much less grace and a lot more assistance.

After they were through, Poison sat on the ground, exhausted. He'd been walking for a really long fucking time, and his legs hurt. "I guess that's it, huh? Goodbye to the city?"

"You could always go back," Ghoul offered. "You know, if you felt like committing suicide, or something."

"You're hilarious," Poison huffed, stretching his arms. "Is your place far from here?"

"My place?" Ghoul laughed, unfolding a large mat from his bag and motioning for Poison to join him on it. It was an odd, comfortable texture that seemed to repel sand. "I guess you could say that. But it's too far for tonight, we should sleep here."

"Here? On the sand?" Poison asked, before tilting his head. "Does this mean I'm living with you now? Out in the fucking desert of criminals?"

"It's up to you, man. In my opinion, the 'fucking desert of criminals' is pretty nice." Ghoul shrugged, stretching out on the ground. "But, either way. Feel free to leave whenever you'd like." Part of the guy's shirt rode up a bit, and Poison dragged his eyes away before he had a chance to stare. It wasn't right.

The air was colder once the sun went down, and he regretted judging Ghoul for his many layers. They were needed out here. "I've never been outside at night before," Poison admitted, and Ghoul's eyes widened. "Jesus," Ghoul breathed, before asking. "What do you think of it?"

"It's dark," Poison remarked. "And fucking cold. Not that amazing, in my opinion."

"Oh," Ghoul said, looking over at the other guy in his uniform collared shirt and nylon jeans. Poison felt his skin crawl under Ghoul's gaze, but it was kind of a good feeling, like someone was paying attention to him because they were genuinely interested, and not just because they had to. "Here, take my jacket."

"No!" Poison rejected firmly as Ghoul began to sit up, emptying the coat's pockets into his hands. "We're not an old married couple, keep your clothes on!"

"You say that like I'm stripping down or something," Ghoul shrugged, tossing the jacket at Poison, who put it on begrudgingly while definitely _not_ thinking about either of them 'stripping down.' The leather coat was warm from the other guy's body and smelled like body spray and smoke. Although Poison hated to admit it, he kind of enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped up in someone else's jacket. He half felt like saying 'thank you,' but decided against it.

"You smoke?" Ghoul asked as he pulled out a lighter. Poison shook his head, feeling a bit disappointed that he didn't, and settled on watching as Ghoul kicked the sand around and pulled things out of it. After a few minutes, there was a small fire in front of them. "It's only going to last a few minutes," Ghoul said. "But it'll have to do."

Ghoul took a long deep breath, and Poison copied him. The air was different out here, better somehow. He felt as if he'd been deprived of water his whole life, and the chilly night wind was the drink he'd needed.

"If you don't smoke, you don't listen to music, and you don't fuck," Ghoul began, laying back down on his elbows. "What _do_ you do?"

"I don't know." Poison admitted. "Work, I guess. Eat. Sleep. Sometimes I draw."

Ghoul's face lit up at this, making Poison's heart jump a little. "No way!" The other guy grinned. "You have to show me your art sometime."

Poison nodded, biting his cheek and looking away. "Yeah, I'd like that." A pause. "What, uh, what do you do? Out here?"

Ghoul shifted his weight, sighing as he scratched his neck. To Poison's disappointment, the guy's shirt had fallen back down to cover his stomach. "I sell music illegally, as you know," He began. "And I guess I sleep, too. It's been two years since my last relationship, so I _would_ say I jack it, except for the fact that the porn out here _sucks._ You wouldn't believe the power outages we get, and even if we didn't, no one's got a camera to film on. You're lucky if you get fuckin' three frames per second."

"Oh," Poison said, because he wasn't sure what else there was to say. There was nothing to do either, besides working very hard on not picturing Ghoul touching himself because _who the fuck_ brought that up the first time that they met someone.

"I bet the porn in the city's great," Ghoul laughed, nudging Poison's arm lightly from his spot on the ground. "What are your fuckin' sex-robots like?"

Poison drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them protectively. "I've never used one before."

"Never?" Ghoul asked. "Fuck, dude, if I had access to those things, I'd be all _over_ them –"

"There are only girls." Poison blurted out quickly. He didn't know why he'd said it, he just had. Fuck. He was really just bulldozing his way through this awkward conversation, wasn't he? No one had ever spoke so openly about sex in the city. It was a strictly avoided topic.

"Well, girls are okay. But I retract my statement about your sex-robots," Ghoul said, looking slyly at Poison. He then paused, running a hand through his black hair. "I don't think you're catching my drift, so let me say this clearer. You're hot and I'm into you. Maybe we could fuck some time?"

"Has anyone ever told you before how subtle you are?" Poison muttered, hiding his face in his knees. He hoped Ghoul couldn't see the desperate look on his face, because yeah, he would be totally fine with them maybe fucking sometime. "Especially when it comes to sexual ordeals."

"Who made it sexual?" Ghoul asked innocently.

"You!" Poison snorted, smiling a little. "Uh, definitely one-hundred percent you."

Ghoul sat up a little, trying to catch Poison's eye. "I'm not trying to be a douche. If you want me to stop, tell me."

There was a slight pause. Poison could hear what he thought were crickets, and the distant sound of cars roaring in the distance. "I don't want you to stop. I'm just not used to it."

Ghoul made a small noise in his throat, and Poison couldn't tell what it meant. "It's a shame, really, that you're not used to being hit on." He shook his head. "You're real fucking pretty, and you're saying no one's ever told you? Insanity. I could tell you all day."

Instead of pointing out that Ghoul _had_ been telling him basically all day, Poison looked up from his knees a bit. "No one's ever kissed me, either. You know, like _really_ kissed me."

"That!" Ghoul sat up quickly, pointing a finger at Poison. "Is a war crime! Can I fix that? Please let me fix that." He waited until Poison had uttered a quiet "okay," before taking the red-haired man's face in his hands.

Kissing was a lot different than Poison had expected. For starters, there was so much room inside someone else's mouth, and Ghoul wasted no time pulling Poison's lower lip between his teeth. His mouth was soft and warm, and Ghoul's hands drifted down to the other's hips, pulling him closer. Poison tilted his head a little, feeling hot and awkward in this position of almost sitting in someone's lap.

He was definitely not the one leading the kissing here, but he moved his jaw along with Ghoul's gently, feeling warm hands rub over his back. Poison could taste the metal and nicotine in his mouth, freezing up slightly when Ghoul swept his tongue out over his lips. He didn't want to come off as lifeless, but he was also a little unsure of what to do. Ghoul seemed to have no problem with that though, making quiet, needy noises into his mouth as he pressed forward. It was quite nice, really, and Poison thought this was something he could get quite used to. After too short of a moment Ghoul pulled away, his dark eyes shining. The fire was mostly dead by now, but Poison didn't need it to see the smile on Ghoul's face.

"All good?"

"All good," Poison confirmed. His muscles felt a little twitchy, and his breathing was a little quicker than normal, but Poison felt the best he ever had. There was definitely nothing that wasn't "all good" about this.

"Let me know if you want to stop." Ghoul said quietly, leaning in again. Poison didn't mean to pull Ghoul on top of him (honestly, he didn't), but he was getting just a little too desperate for that feeling again, yanking Ghoul forward. He could die tomorrow, so why not enjoy what was being offered tonight? Poison could feel the other man's muscles through his thin shirt, reminding him that he was wearing Ghoul's jacket. Not that Poison was that cold, anymore.

"Jesus, Poison," The shorter of the two huffed as he was thrown forward, spreading his legs quickly so as to not knee the other in the crotch. "I was kind of expecting you to be shyer than this."

"Sorry, I just," Poison said, pausing to lick his lips. "I really want to do this." He could feel his pulse in his stomach and hands, beating gently. Well, maybe gently wasn't the right word. It was more of a constant, ticking reminder of sex.

"Do what?" Ghoul asked, raising a brow. Poison was having a hard time seeing him without the light from the fire and reached a hand up to touch the other's cheek lightly. It was clear that he wasn't going to say it himself, so Poison looked away and forced the words out. "You. I really want to do you."

"Okay," Ghoul breathed, leaning down to kiss Poison again. "You ever done this before?" He looked pretty in the low light, and Poison decided that he could stare at this man for hours. That was, if his pants weren't so boiling hot.

Poison shook his head, not breaking the kiss as he shrugged off Ghoul's jacket from his shoulders. He was heating up fast – faster than he usually did while jerking off.

"That's sort of ungrateful, don't you think?" Ghoul teased as his jacket was pushed off the mat. Spreading Poison's legs with one hand so he could move in closer, he nosed his way towards the other's now exposed neck. With a shaky breath, Ghoul ran his lips over the pale, unmarked expanse of skin before sucking lightly at it. Poison appreciated his gentleness – he'd seen porn actors seriously biting at people's necks, and it looked rather painful. He really didn't think he'd enjoy that.

Whatever jewelry Ghoul was wearing clinked together as they moved, and every now and then when Poison glanced through his lashes, he could catch a flash of Ghoul's nose ring. Suddenly Ghoul found a tender spot on Poison's neck and latched on to it, causing a thin whine to involuntarily spill from Poison's mouth. He squeezed his knees together around the man above him, looking for friction. This caused Ghoul to suck a little harder as he noticed what was going on, reaching his hand down to cup Poison's cock through his pants.

"Fuck, fuck," Poison whimpered in Ghoul's grip, jerking his hips up a few times. He guessed that wasn't overly pleasant for the other and tried to keep still, without much success. It didn't hurt when Ghoul began to use his teeth on Poison's neck, causing Poison to squirm and arch under him. His pants were feeling rather tight and restricting, and Poison reached down with one hand to undo them.

Ghoul stopped him, however, causing Poison to glance up at him in confusion. "What?" Despite not doing any of the work, he was out of breath.

"Are you sure about this?" Ghoul asked seriously, his voice low and slightly strained. "I don't want you to regret it later."

Poison could feel Ghoul's breath on his face, and the rough fabric on his thighs from where Ghoul's legs were. He was all hot and flustered, and really, really turned on. A small part of him was still bitching over how illegal this would have been in the city but _fuck_ the city for keeping something like this from him for so long. "I'm sure," Poison whispered, moving Ghoul's hand gently away from his own and undoing his pants. He got them off without help, feeling slightly exposed and shy once they were gone. Poison had never been like this in front of someone before – so open and needy.

"Sorry," Poison was a little embarrassed about how hard he already was, without being touched. "I'm just not used to this, and you're really fucking good at it. I can try and hold off, though, I don't want it to suck for you or anything –" Fuck, it was pretty nice to have his pants off, though. Things weren't as constricting, but something down there really needed some attention.

Ghoul laughed, a little breathier than normal as his hair tumbled into his eyes. "Please don't. Everything you do is really, really hot." He slid down Poison's body, pushing the taller man's shirt up slowly with one hand. Leaning forward, Ghoul began to press kisses to the other's stomach, taking slow pauses in between to blow gentle breaths over him. Poison could feel his cock pressing up against Ghoul's neck and he groaned, trying his best not to fucking lose it and have his hips start bucking again or something. He could feel his precum leaking through his boxers, and knew Ghoul could feel it, too.

"Please," Poison finally groaned out, digging the back of his head against Ghoul's weird sleeping mat. He knew it had only been a couple of minutes, but he couldn't take it any longer. "I can't keep – ugh. It kind of hurts. _Fuck,_ " Shifting his hips so his dick was out from under Ghoul, Poison tugged down his boxers and spat on his hand, beginning to pump himself roughly. Quiet, dirty noises fell from his lips, but at this point, he didn't care. He'd needed this for so long and it felt so good, sending sharp shocks of pleasure coursing through him. Glancing up, he saw Ghoul's head tilted downward, sinking his teeth into his lip as he listened to the other whine. Poison sped up a little bit, turned on by the idea of Ghoul watching him.

He was almost there, when Ghoul touched his wrist lightly, making him stop. Pulling his hand away gently, the other man moved back to get a better angle, before spreading Poison's thighs suddenly sinking his lips over the head of his cock. A burning sensation shot up from his crotch, and Poison had to do everything in his power to not finish off right then and there.

Ghoul looked up at him to make sure it was okay, and Poison forced out strained, "Go for it," because what the fuck. That seemed to be enough for Ghoul, as he began to suck Poison's fucking brains out through his dick.

After a few bobs of his head, Ghoul had taken all he could of Poison's cock, covering what he couldn't with his hand. It was so fucking wet and warm, and Ghoul's tongue wouldn't quit rubbing around on him. It wasn't long before Ghoul's pants were pushed down enough for him to begin jacking himself, the soft slap of skin on skin making him groan. Poison let out a desperate whine, biting his lip as he opened his eyes slightly. Ghoul looked good like that; with his mouth stretched open and eyelashes fanned down against his cheeks. "Shit, Ghoul, _shit,_ I'm going to – _fuck_ ," Poison's warning was cut short as he felt his muscles tighten and his hips thrust up in jagged stutters.

Fuck.

Poison shut his eyes tight, rocking up a few final times as he came, before slowing down, breathing hard. "Jesus fucking Christ," Poison tried to catch his breath, his cock feeling cold as Ghoul pulled off with a popping noise. With a few moans and a low grunt Ghoul finished himself off, but Poison was too beat to watch.

"How was that," Ghoul huffed, panting a bit. He was sweaty and flushed, and Poison smiled awkwardly, unable to meet the other's eyes.

"I've never done anything that felt as good in my life," Poison admitted bashfully, and Ghoul laughed hoarsely, pressing a hot kiss to Poison's forehead. "I know," Ghoul told him. "Because you dumped like, a gallon of cum down my throat."

"Fuck, _sorry,_ " Poison giggled breathlessly, sitting up to look for his pants. He was cooling off a bit now and wanted his clothes back. "Was it completely shit for you?"

Ghoul shook his head, wiping at his face and smirking as he watched Poison try and wriggle back into his clothes. "Not at all. I'm going to be rubbing ones out to those noises of yours for a while."

Poison felt his face grow hot at this, because fuck, he had been pretty loud, now that he thought about it. "Thank you for that." He said quietly, and Ghoul glanced up at him.

"To be honest, I'm kind of hoping it's not the last time," Ghoul answered, and Poison grinned, pressing a kiss to the other's lips. The taste of his own cum made the red-haired man pull back, shaking his head and laughing. "I'm kind of hoping it's not the last time, either."

Ghoul rummaged around in his bag for a moment, before producing a few moth-eaten, patched up blankets. "Until tomorrow, then?" He asked, and Poison nodded.

"Until tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> whoops! this was my first time writing smut, originally posted on wattpad. 
> 
> a request from bloodrosespansy!! 
> 
> edited by 37429 people including ao3 user YourChimera and the AMAZING participlepotato so THANKS <3


End file.
